Fix You
by jenniferjareaus
Summary: It has been seven years since Karma and Amy have graduated high school. Amy is an FBI agent living in Quantico, Virginia while Karma is a stay at home mom in Los Angeles. What will happen once unpleasant circumstances reunite the two for the first time in forever? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Amy had been tossing back and forth in her California king bed for a solid hour before her alarm finally went off at precisely 5:30 AM, notifying her that it was time she got up and started her daily routine. The now 26 year old lived in Quantico, Virginia, working as an FBI agent in the BAU and loving every bit of it. Sure she missed her family but her mom made it a point to call the blonde every night even if it was just to say good night or ask about her day and Lauren and her now one year old baby girl Brittany, Amy's godchild, had visited her quite a few times over the past couple of months. Lauren lived in New York with her little family, making spontaneous 4 hour road trips to Virginia rather easy for her. She had taken an extended maternity leave and seeing as Anthony, formally Theo, was constantly working, the new mom felt the need to visit her step-sister every chance she got. Not that Amy worked any less. If anything, she worked more than Anthony and in addition to the long hours she spent at the BAU headquarters, the blonde often found herself working on cases out of town, making her cherish her time with her niece that much more.

Amy rubbed her semi-sleepy eyes and yawned before getting out of bed and making her way to the kitchen where she filled the kettle and turned it on before walking towards to bathroom to shower up, dragging her feet across the hardwood floor as she did so. Mondays were always the hardest for her.

The shower was quick. It lasted just long enough for her to wash her hair and body underneath the somewhat cold water in hopes it would help her wake up a little more. She had stayed up late last night looking over case files and finishing up a report that was due first thing this morning.

Amy's hair was wrapped in a towel, and as she stepped back into her kitchen to finally get herself a fresh cup of coffee and make some breakfast, she tied her robe shut. It was now just a little after 6, leaving Amy about an hour to get ready and get to work which was more than enough time considering 'getting ready' consisted of applying the smallest amount of mascara and foundation. Her hair would dry itself and would end up being the perfect mix of half wavy slash half curly, effortlessly.

* * *

Amy hadn't even stepped out of the elevator, let alone into the bullpen before her co-worker and best friend Reagan set what would be her second cup of coffee for the day on her desk.

"Just how you like it, babe." The raven-haired girl shouted as Amy walked towards her and set her briefcase down on the floor.

"What would you know about how I like it?" Amy teased, a huge grin plastered on her face. Their relationship was nearly identical to that of Derek and Penelope from Criminal Minds. It was almost as if they were straight out of the show.

The two had toyed with the idea of being something more and although they were undoubtedly attracted to one another, they agreed to keep things platonic for the sake of their friendship and jobs. Not to mention they were far too much alike.

"Oh you have no idea." Reagan replied before quickly changing the subject as she watched Amy lean back in her chair. "Don't get too comfortable, blondie. Wagner wants us in the conference room in — 15 minutes?" Because she was unsure herself, it came out sounding like much more of a question.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Of course he does." Dean Wagner was their unit chief, an uptight and serious unit chief at that. "Where are we going?"

"I have no clue." Reagan shrugged her shoulders and sipped on her coffee. "Hopefully somewhere warm. Like Florida, or Arizona." She paused. "Or Texas so I can finally meet momma Raudenfeld." The brunette winked.

Reagan had met Amy 4 years ago when the blonde first joined the BAU, just a year after Reagan had joined herself. She got the chance to meet Lauren, Anthony and Brittany and while she had been at Amy's place while the latter was FaceTiming her mother, Reagan had yet to officially meet the meteorologist.

"You talk to her more than I do when we FaceTime, you practically already have." The two girls chuckled but were quickly interrupted by Wagner, as was the rest of the close-knit team.

"Everyone in the conference room. Now." He demanded with a stern look on his face before entering said room as everyone quickly followed suit, not wanting to piss him off.

* * *

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Karma had just been woken up by her 4 year old daughter Kailani, who was jumping up and down on the bed, giggling loudly. "Mommy, wake up!" She screamed excitedly.

Karma smiled before pulling the duvet up over her head, not opening her eyes the slightest bit. "Ugh, Kai.. Can mommy get 5 more minutes, angel?" She fully knew the answer to that but figured it couldn't hurt to try.

"Okay.." The little one said as she sat next to her mother and began counting." 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Time's up, you have to wake up now!"

"Alright, alright. I'm up." The redhead resurfaced from under the sheets and reached for her daughter, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her cheek as she did so.

Kailani still hadn't stopped giggling. She was trying to break from her mom's loving albeit tight grip. "Mommy, you're squishing me!" She said, sounding even more energetic than she did mere moments ago.

Upon loosening her grip, Karma told her daughter to go wait in the living room and watch cartoons and that she would be out soon. Once Kailani was out of her bedroom, the redhead got out of bed and walked straight to the adjoining bathroom where she washed her face, brushed her teeth and took a long hard look at herself in the mirror, wearing a blank and tired expression. She turned slightly to her right and then to her left, finally having a clear view of the new bruises Liam had left with the angry and hard grip he had on her only a few hours ago. They blended in almost perfectly with the others.

The physical abuse started about two years ago. Granted, it only happened when he was drunk which although was quite often, Karma had convinced herself that he didn't mean any of it. He loved her, she thought.

She had thought about packing her things and moving out various times, but she had nowhere to go. No place, no money of her own.. At least not enough to support herself and her daughter. Liam and Karma had been living in LA for over 5 years now. Liam had given up on his whole becoming an artist dream pretty quickly and instead took care of all Squirkle matters on the west coast. Karma however, the dreamer she was, had high hopes of becoming a singer but she soon realized that it was a lot easier said than done. She used to have a couple of gigs every month, nothing big, but other than that, she worked as Liam's secretary. Mainly because she felt that was the least she owed him for everything he had done for her. So the redhead worked for her boyfriend, up until she fell pregnant that was. Karma felt nowhere near ready but Liam on the other hand wanted nothing more. Naturally, she gave in, fear of losing him.. Losing him like she had lost Amy.

It had been 6 years since she had spoken to Amy. Although they had different plans upon graduating high school, the two former best friends promised each other the night of that they'd keep in touch, always. That promise was however broken by Amy a few months short of a year after making it. Without a warning it was like she had disappeared. She stopped returning Karma's calls, texts, hell even Karma's emails. The redhead tried and tried again. The very least she wanted was answers but after being ignored for so long, Karma gave up trying. She had lost all hope and she knew that the only thing left to do was to try and move on but she couldn't and so she kept in touch with Lauren. Not much, but just enough to know that Amy was okay. That Amy was happy. That's all she ever wanted after causing her so much pain in high school.

Pulling a hoodie on over her head, she finally joined her daughter. "You're watching Phineas and Ferb _without me_?" She said, acting as if she were shocked.

"Well you was taking too long!" Kailani replied.

"Were.."

"What?" The child asked confused.

"It's you _were_ taking too long, not was.. Oh whatever." Karma said with a laugh. There was no use in explaining any of it considering she had already lost her daughter's attention. "Do you want pancakes or cereal?"

"Pancakes with lots and lots of chocolate!" Kailani responded enthusiastically, not taking her eyes off of the television.

Sure Karma endured a lot of shit and had taken more than a few beatings from Liam but she would forever be grateful for him for he had given her the absolute greatest gift of all. She wouldn't trade her daughter for the world, Kailani gave her a reason to wake up every day and although she spent her teenage years seeking everyone's love, as long as she had Kai's, that's all she needed.. Maybe a little bit of Amy's but that possibility was long gone. The redhead swallowed hard at the thought.

"Okay, chocolate chip pancakes.." She mumbled quietly with a sigh as she tried to gather her thoughts and the necessary ingredients all at once..

* * *

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm new to this whole writing fanfiction thing so reviews, comments and constructive criticism are all very welcome! I'm already working on the second chapter, it should be up tomorrow. Let me know if there's anything y'all would like to see in the future!**

 **Also, yes, I'm insanely obsessed with Criminal Minds so, apologies in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long four days in Louisiana (much to Reagan's dismay considering how badly she was rooting for Texas), for Amy and the rest of the BAU. Each case was undoubtably hard and the fact that it was quite impossible for the blonde to save everyone never got any easier, even with time. Cases involving children, however, proved to be especially harder on the blonde. Maybe it was because of the fact that she was incredibly close to her god daughter and thought of her as one of her own, making it inevitable for her to put herself in the parents' shoes. Either way, it absolutely broke Amy's heart each time, like the last, to think about and to know what some of them had to go through. They were so tiny, she thought, and incapable of fighting back. It even made her question, more than once, if she was indeed cut out for the job, for the FBI.

The team walked into the bullpen one after the other, each of them equally as exhausted as the other. Although they had caught the unsub, they were minutes too late to save the 5 year old boy he held in captivity in his basement. Happy endings didn't happen as often as the movies made it seem they did.

Amy was sitting at her desk, her head hung as she played with her high school class ring, she honestly had no idea why she still wore it. She sighed, feeling defeated.

Reagan walked up behind the blonde and brushed her hair to the side before placing a hand on each shoulder, massaging them lightly. "You were so great today." She whispered into the others ear before pressing a light kiss to her cheek. She hated seeing her best friend like this.

"If we would have left the station even 10 minutes earlier we could have saved him, Ray.." Amy replied in a sad tone.

"I know, baby. I know. But we tried our hardest and you can't keep beating yourself up every time this happens. As much as you want to be, you can't be everyone's hero, Amy. We caught him, he can't hurt anyone else now. You should feel good about that."

Amy stayed silent for a little too long. Reagan didn't have to be facing her to know that she crying, or at least fighting back tears. By now, she knew her better than she knew herself.

The raven-haired girl glanced at the big clock hung on the wall to see that it was nearly lunch time before speaking up. "Let's go back to your place, make some chicken nuggets and mac n cheese and binge-watch Friends.. _I know you wanna_."

She didn't get much from Amy in response apart from a light chuckle and weak head nod, but hey, she was going to take it.

The drive to Amy's duplex was a quiet one albeit it wasn't awkward. Nothing was ever awkward between the two, except for maybe that one time they woke up both naked, and extremely hungover, in Reagan's bed with absolutely no idea of what had happened the night before. They don't talk about that night.

Reagan offered to drive Amy's SUV as the blonde was in no state to be behind the wheel. She still looked a little shaken up, which was reasonable. Reagan could honestly say she had no idea what her best friend was going through. It wasn't that she was heartless, she was in fact an extremely caring girl, she just refused to let any of it get to her. She had to be strong not only for herself, but for Amy as well and she was more than okay with that.

While Reagan looked back and forth between the road and her best friend, Amy's eyes were glued to her cellphone, she was texting Lauren. She always texted her step-sister when she got back to Quantico after a few days of being away. She never talked much about the cases and what had happened and Lauren never asked, mainly out of respect. Amy rather focused on Brittany. Lauren had really lucked out in the god mother department.

* * *

For the past 6 years, since Amy had vanished from Karma's life, the latter and Lauren had managed to work out a pretty good system to keep each other updated. Because Karma wanted to keep the fact that she was keeping tabs on what was going on in her former best friends life from Liam, she was the only one doing the calling. Unless there was an emergency of some sort — in that case, Lauren was free the call her no matter the time of day and vice versa. Up until now, that never happened, thank god.

Karma called Lauren every second Friday around 2 PM and today just so happened to be that day. She grabbed her phone from the coffee table and eagerly dialled Lauren's number. It didn't take long for the other to pick up.

"Has it already been two weeks?" Lauren asked jokingly.

"It has. Time really flies by."

"Tell me about it.. How are you?" The blonde asked hesitantly. She knew about the abuse and everything else going on in the other's life. Time and time again she had tried to get Karma to leave him but she never did.

"I'm good.. Really good." Karma lied. She didn't want Lauren to worry about her.

"I'm glad to hear that." Of course Lauren knew she was being lied to. No one could lie to her and get away with it. It's like she had been trained to be a real life lie detector, but she decided to drop it knowing that if things were really that bad, the redhead would have told her. She always did.

Karma took a deep breath. "Have you talked to her today?" She hated Amy's job. She constantly found herself worried sick. Sure she was no longer a part of her life but Karma had absolutely no idea as to what she would do if anything were to happen to her. Amy was the love of her life and she hadn't realized it until Amy broke things off. It was too late anyway, she figured.

"I was texting her before you called, actually." Lauren paused. "She just got back from Louisiana.. Can you believe Britney Spears is from there?"

The redhead completely ignored that last part, clearly not as fascinated by the pop singer as Lauren was. "And? Is she okay? What happened in Louisiana?" Karma was far too invested into the conversation the hear the front door open and shut.

"Yeah, she's fine. I don't really know, I never ask her about it, you know that."

Karma opened her mouth the reply but her jaw only dropped lower when she saw Liam stagger into the living room, clearly he had been drinking instead of being at work. What was he doing home this early? He wasn't supposed to be.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" He slurred. Not only did he get violent when he drank, he also got extremely controlling and jealous.

"My mom.. But we were just hanging up." She said with a nervous laugh.

Lauren could hear everything through the phone. The blonde shut her eyes. "Karma, don't you dare hang up, you hear me?" She whispered. She knew what would be waiting for her after the phone call.

"Daddy!" Kailani shouted happily as she ran towards her father only to be pushed away, hard enough for the little girl to fall. Liam had never laid a hand on his daughter up until today.

"I really have to go mom, I'll call you later, alright? Love you." And with that she hung up, fuelled with anger. How fucking dare he. "Go to your room sweetheart, mommy will be right up, okay?" She said as she picked her sobbing daughter up off the floor and kissed her forehead.

Once the Kailani had disappeared, Karma full on charged Liam and slapped him hard across the face. She knew she shouldn't have, by doing so she had just made things worse for herself but she was fucking pissed. Hurting her was one thing, but their daughter? Had he completely lost his fucking mind? "You son of a bitch!" She said through gritted teeth and tears.

The words had barely left her mouth before her back hit the wall, Liam's hand tightly gripping her neck as she tried to concentrate on her breathing and push him away at the same time.

* * *

 **Once again, thank you all for reading! I know things are starting out a little slow but I really don't want to rush this story. There will be some Karmy interactions soon enough, maybe even some steamy Reamy. Next chapter could possibly be up later today, if not tomorrow.**

 **Also, guiltyascharged, thanks for the review. Still can't believe google maps lied to me!**


End file.
